


Ce que nous méritons

by MissCactus



Series: Mes couples préférés (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Awkward Boners, Biting, Canon Compliant, Cat-loving girlfriends, Cats, Cooking, Crack Relationships, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuddling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, Gardening, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Poland, Insecurity, Jealousy, Korea being Korea, Living Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Massage, Meet the Family, Meeting, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Cuddles, Napping, Pining, Poker, Poor Romano, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Random & Short, Secret Relationship, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, Sneaking Out, Strip Poker, Vacation, Vampire Bites, Vampire Romania, Vampires, Wedding, plus ou moins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 7,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Peut-être que nous avons une étrange façon de nous aimer.Détail des couples dans les titres des chapitres.





	1. France x Angleterre

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What we deserve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803178) by [Nozura (MissCactus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/Nozura). 



> Les chapitres ne sont pas liés entre eux et chacun se concentrera sur un couple différent. Ce sera juste un petit paquet de drabbles sur mes ships d'Hetalia :)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Arthur, pointant sa tasse sur la table.

Francis, son colocataire, le regarda à peine avant de répondre.

« Ton thé. »

Arthur grimaça lorsqu'il remarqua des feuilles et de l'herbe flottant dans une eau marron d'où se dégageait une odeur plus que répugnante. L'odeur était si horrible qu'il trembla de dégoût et se demanda comment Francis pouvait manger son petit-déjeuner tranquillement sans vomir. A sa place, Arthur aurait vomi.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas assez de temps pour se préparer une autre tasse s'il voulait être à l'heure en cours. Il vida sa tasse dans l'évier – Francis était celui qui devrait le nettoyer de toute faon – avant de partir. Francis ne le regarda pas, mais Arthur savait qu'il regrettait déjà ce qu'il avait fait. Bien fait.

Cependant un sourire prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit Francis crier son nom d'une voix horrifiée. Apparemment, il avait trouvé la terre au fond de sa tasse de café.

Peut-être qu'Alfred avait raison, pensa Arthur. Francis et lui avaient une étrange façon de s'aimer.


	2. Espagne x Romano

Romano s'essuya rageusement la sueur qui coulait sur son front avant d'arracher une tomate de son plant. Son panier était presque rempli et pourtant il ne pouvait même pas voir la fin du champ, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir travailler de nombreuses heures sous ce soleil assommant. A côté de lui, Espagne travaillait joyeusement et chantait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit témoin de la violence avec laquelle Romano détruisait ses précieux plants de tomates.

« Roma. » Commença-t-il en faisant la moue. « Tu devrais être plus gentil avec ces pauvres tomates. » Il posa son propre panier par terre avant de prendre une des mains du plus jeune dans la sienne. « Regarde. Tu as juste besoin de tenir la tomate pour voir si elle est suffisamment rouge, et si c'est le cas tu attrapes bien fort la base... » Il continua ses explications, ne remarquant pas que les joues de Romano rougissaient à une vitesse alarmante. Soudainement son visage entier vira au cramoisi lorsqu'Espagne caresse sa main avec son pouce et...

_Splash._

Espagne sursauta et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Romano écrasa la tomate qu'il tenait. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander que Romano était déjà debout, le fusillant du regard.

« Tout est de ta putain de faute, connard ! » Cria-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Espagne cligna lentement des yeux avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis qu'il avait presque oubliés.

« Son visage était vraiment rouge, vous pensez qu'il a attrapé un coup de soleil ? »

France soupira en secouant sa tête, déçu, et Prusse marmonna un « Quel idiot... » dans sa barbe. Romano avait encore un long chemin à faire pour séduire Espagne.


	3. Prusse x Canada

Matthew était assis devant son appartement, son dos contre la porte, et jouait sur son smartphone lorsque quelqu'un s'arrêta devant lui. Il avait l'habitude que les gens l'ignorent et le bousculent (ou s'assoient sur lui), mais comme cet homme ne l'avait pas (encore) touché il l'ignora simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu te gèles pas ? »

Matthew pensa qu'il parlait plutôt fort, même pour quelqu'un qui pensait être seul. Peut-être que son téléphone ne marchait pas.

« Tu m'ignores ? »

Il sursauta lorsque l'homme s'accroupit pour être à son niveau et une paire d'yeux rouges apparue soudainement devant. Oh, il était donc celui à qui il parlait. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses. Ne lui avait-il pas posé une question ?

« … Oui ? » Répondit-il, espérant que c'était la bonne réponse.

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait même pas. Il ne fixait, fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il essayait de se souvenir de lui.

« Tu es... le frère d'Alfred le chelou ! »

Matthew cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par le surnom.

« Je suppose que ça lui va. » Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'étranger rit soudainement avant de se lever. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il réalisa que ses cheveux étaient aussi blancs que la neige. Son frère n'était pas la seule personne ''chelou'' ici.

« Tu t'es fait sexiler ou quoi ? »

Les yeux de Matthew s'écarquillèrent et son visage devint complètement rouge aussitôt qu'il entendit les mots de l'autre homme.

« Q-Q-Quoi ? Je... Je ne... »

Quel était le problème de ce type ?! Et s'il ne pouvait pas répondre normalement il serait encore plus suspect. Comment quelqu'un pouvait arriver à une conclusion aussi perverse alors qu'il avait juste oublié ses clés.

Cependant, un gémissement sonore fit sursauter Matthew et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsque l'homme rit à nouveau.

« C'est mon cas. » Dit-il. « Tu veux boire un verre ? »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et attrapa son bras pour le faire se lever. Matthew laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise aiguë (même si c'était tellement discret qu'on aurait plus dit que c'était un murmure surpris) lorsqu'il tomba presque sur le torse de l'étranger.

« On dirait Gilbird ! »

« Qui ça ? » Demanda-t-il mais il fut ignoré une nouvelle fois. Au lieu de lui répondre, l'autre homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je m'appelle Gilbert, Birdie. »

« Bir-quoi ? »

« Allez, je t'offre le premier verre. »

Matthew était trop surpris pour répondre, le comportement de son voisin était bien trop extrême pour lui, même s'il était censé y être habitué grâce à Alfred.

Oh bon, peut-être qu'oublier ses clés pour une fois n'était pas si horrible, pensa-t-il en essayant de comprendre ce que Gilbert disait à propos de ses Gilanimaux et de son Gilfrère.


	4. Biélorussie x Liechtenstein

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erika = Liechtenstein

Ces matins d'hiver, lorsque la lumière passait à peine au travers des rideaux et se reflétait sur les cheveux argentés de Natalya, Erika avait l'impression d'être la personne la plus chanceuse au monde. Elle adorait regarder sa petite amie dormir paisiblement, une vue dont elle était la seule témoin. Natalya était toujours tellement réservée et fronçait souvent les sourcils lorsqu'elle était entourée de personnes qui n'étaient pas Erika, son frère ou sa sœur, mais lorsqu'elle dormait son visage perdait cet air renfrogné. Parfois, quand elle rêvait de quelque chose de particulièrement plaisant, un petit sourire prenait place sur ses lèvres.

Erika sourit lorsqu'elle la vit trembler de froid. Adorable.

Elle réajusta la couverture sur ses épaules nues. Elles n'auraient probablement pas dû dormir dans leurs sous-vêtements étant donné que les matins de décembre étaient plutôt froids, mais ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elles avaient pensé la nuit dernière. Elle rougit légèrement en pensant à la nuit qu'elles avaient passé ensemble, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Rien que d'y penser suffisait à faire gonfler sa poitrine de joie. Même si son frère avait pensé qu'elle était folle lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec Natalya, elle avait toujours été certaine de ses sentiments pour elle. Peu importe ce que les gens lui disaient, essayant de l'empêcher de poursuivre sa relation avec elle, Erika ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Et aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'elles avaient enfin aménagé ensemble, elle était sincèrement heureuse de ne pas les avoir écoutés.

Souriant, elle caressa la joue de Natalya pour la réveiller doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'autre femme fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de cligner lentement des yeux, des traces de sommeil sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le sourire de Erika, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux avant des se rapprocher, l'enlaçant presque.

« Rendors-toi. » Dit-elle avant d'essayer d'en faire autant.

Erika rit doucement avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle était vraiment la femme la plus chanceuse au monde.


	5. Estonie x Ukraine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katyusha = Ukraine

Katyusha se figea quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit soudainement. Assise sur son balcon, ses jambes se balançant au-dessus des buissons du jardin, ce n'était pas le moment dont elle était la plus fière. Pourtant, elle ne pensait même pas au côté embarrassant qu'elle offrait au nouvel arrivant étant donné qu'elle était actuellement occupée à essayer de s'ajuster de façon à ce qu'elle ne se casse pas une jambe (voire les deux) en tombant.

Elle était sûre d'avoir été assez discrète. Son plan n'était apparemment pas aussi parfait que ce qu'elle imaginait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda sa petite sœur et elle laissa un soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, réalisant qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer depuis que la porte s'était ouverte.

« Euh, je prends l'air ? » Elle espérait être convaincante. Ce n'était pas facile d'expliquer pourquoi elle essayait de faire le mur alors qu'elle était dans _sa propre maison_.

Natalya n'était pas convaincue, mais comme elle était la première à faire le mur en semaine, elle n'allait pas faire la morale à sa sœur.

« Le type bizarre à lunettes est en train de se cacher dans les buissons sous toi. Quand tu auras fini de... prendre l'air, dis-moi si tu veux que je me débarrasse de lui. »

Et elle était partie. Katyusha, son visage écarlate après avoir entendu qui se cachait dans les buissons, secoua sa tête avant de regarder en bas. Et évidemment, Eduard était là, la regardant au travers de ses lunettes avec un sourire désolé.

« Désolé. » Dit-il. « Je pensais être discret. »

« C'est pas grave. » Rit-elle. « Elle voit tout. »

Eduard tendit alors ses bras et fit un mouvement, lui suggérant de sauter. Katyusha hésita quelques secondes avant de pousser sur ses bras et de tomber dans les siens.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais le mur. J'ai l'impression d'être au lycée. » Chuchota-t-elle, excitée.

Eduard savait que tout cela ne la dérangeait pas, mais il se sentait tout de même coupable de ne pas sortir avec elle normalement.

« Je te promets que je rencontrerai ta famille bientôt. » Dit-il, prenant sa main et lui souriant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas maintenant ? » Ils se figèrent tous les deux en entendant une voix derrière eux. « C'est méchant de ta part de te cacher, je croyais qu'on était amis, Eduard. »

Le jeune homme commença presque à trembler en voyant le visage horrifié de Katyusha. Derrière eux se trouvait la seule personne qu'ils voulaient éviter.

Si Natalya était surprotectrice avec son frère, Ivan était bien pire avec Katyusha.


	6. Russie x Amérique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katyusha = Ukraine

Ivan se pencha en avant, regardant en bas anxieusement. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que les buissons ne se trouvaient qu'en dessous de la fenêtre de sa sœur. Sous la sienne se trouvaient seulement de l'herbe un et homme blond qui semblait impatient. Cela ne l'aidait pas à se calmer.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? »

« Bon sang, Ivan ! » Alfred ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer pour ne pas hurlersur son petit-ami. Ils étaient là depuis presque une demi-heure et si Ivan ne se décidait pas à sauter maintenant, ils manqueraient complètement la fête. « Je t'attraperai, saute ! »

Ivan déglutit bruyamment. Il n'avais jamais été le type à faire le mur, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir présenter Alfred en tant que son petit ami pour l'instant. Même si Natalya n'était pas aussi agressive qu'avant, sa façon de le surprotéger était toujours aussi oppressante. Ça et le fait qu'il craignait pour la vie d'Alfred.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il était assis là, sur son balcon, essayant de rassembler assez de courage pour sauter. Il ferma les yeux et se jura que s'il se blessait, il étranglerait Alfredjusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt, avant de pousser sur ses bras pour sauter.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il était censé faire, mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il se retourna, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il remarqua le sourire de sa grande sœur – et le regard meurtrier de sa petite sœur.

« Tu devrais pas partir comme ça Ivan, tu vas te faire mal. Dis à ce jeune de rentrer et présente-le nous. » Katyusha lui sourit gentiment mais il pouvait voir un de ses sourcils se contracter. Apparemment elle était encore énervée pour cette fois où il l'avait attrapée en train de faire le mur.

Qui aurait pu penser que sa gentille sœur puisse être aussi rancunière ?


	7. Taïwan x Vietnam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mei = Taiwan  
> Lien = Vietnam

Mei gigota sur le canapé, resserrant la serviette autour de son corps. Elle attendait depuis une demi-heure et espérait que sa masseuse serait bientôt prête. Elle avait eu une longue semaine au travail et elle rêvait de mains l'aidant à se détendre depuis mercredi. Ce serait hypocrite de sa part de dire qu'elle n'était ici que pour le massage, elle était assurément ici pour la masseuse aussi.

Lien et elle se connaissaient depuis le lycée et Mei l'avait toujours admirée, son admiration se transformant en amour durant leur dernière année. Cependant, elles ne se connaissaient que par le biais d'amis et n'était pas si proches, c'était pour cela qu'elle ne s'était jamais confessée. Elle soupira, se souvenant qu'elles n'avaient même pas échangé leurs numéros de téléphone...

Elle se redressa lorsqu'elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant Lien.

« Prête ? » Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Mei acquiesça vivement avant de se lever et de la suivre. Elle venait ici au moins une fois par mois, parfois plus souvent, et à chaque fois elle se disait qu'elle demanderait à Lien un rendez-vous. Mais à chaque fois que la session se terminait, elle se dégonflait.

Mais aujourd'hui était _le_ jour.

Elle se coucha sur la table de massage et quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit enfin les mains de Lien sur son dos. Au début elle avait été vraiment gênée d'être presque nue devant la femme qu'elle aimait depuis le lycée, mais après être revenue plusieurs mois elle s'y était habituée. Elle aimait penser qu'elle progressait, mais elle savait que cela montrait juste à quel point elle était désespérée.

Lien n'était pas du genre à discuter pendant leur session, Mei était habituellement celle qui parlait, mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait particulièrement fatiguée. Elle essaya de se retenir mais cela ne lui prit que quelques minutes avant de s'endormir complètement. Lien et ses mains magiques.

Elle se réveilla dès que Lien s'arrêta de la masser et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, essayant de se souvenir de l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle n'essaya même pas de se retenir de rougir en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était endormie pendant son massage. Elle s'essuya rapidement la bouche et soupira de soulagement quand elle eut confirmation qu'elle n'avait pas bavé.

« J'ai mis tes vêtements et ton sac sur la chaise à côté de toi. » Dit Lien lorsqu'elle remarqua que Mei était réveillée.

« Merci, euh, pour le paiement je– »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » L'interrompit Lien. « Tu étais ma dernière cliente et apparemment tu en avais vraiment besoin. »

Mei essaya de cacher son rougissement derrière ses mains mais échoua lamentablement. Lien rit avant de sortir pour la laisser s'habiller.

Quand Mei sortit, Lien était en train de nettoyer la salle d'attente. Elle ne voulait pas la déranger plus et ne fit que lui dire au revoir avant de partir. Elle soupira tristement en se rendant compte qu'une fois de plus, elle s'était dégonflée, et devait attendre un mois entier avant de revoir Lien.

Elle ouvrit son sac pour prendre ses clés et fronça les sourcils en remarquant un bout de papier qui ne devrait pas être là. Elle le prit et hoqueta de surprise en le lisant. Un numéro de téléphone avec un simple _Appelle-moi – Lien_.

Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas à attendre jusqu'au mois prochain.


	8. Danemark x Norvège

Lukas fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua une paire de chaussures inconnue proche de l'entrée de sa maison. Il n'aurait pas été suspicieux si elle n'avait pas été celle d'un enfant. Il se demanda une seconde si Matthias lui avait dit qu'ils recevraient des gens mais fut incapable de s'en souvenir. La plupart du temps, lorsque Matthias ouvrait la bouche Lukas déconnectait son cerveau de peur d'être contaminé par sa stupidité.

Il ouvrit prudemment la porte du salon, se retenant de grogner quand il vit qui était à l'intérieur. Matthias, évidemment, était assis devant le canapé, pieds nus, des paillettes sur le visage et ce qui ressemblait à de la glace au chocolat dans les cheveux. Cependant, la vue de Peter en train de coller ses chaussures ensemble, fronçant les sourcils, extrêmement concentré, était inattendue.

Aussitôt qu'il ouvrit la porte, Matthias lui sourit gaiement.

« Bonsoir, Lukas ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Lukas ne lui répondit pas et fit demi-tour. Cela expliquait l'appel paniqué qu'il avait reçu de la part de Tino lui demandant s'il savait où était son fils. Après avoir appelé son ami pour le rassurer, il revint au salon où Peter était endormi (c'était rapide) et Matthias essayait de ranger la pièce.

« Quand je t'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas adopter parce que tu n'étais pas assez mature, je ne pensais pas que tu allais enlever un enfant pour me prouver que j'avais tort. »

Matthias eu au moins la décence de paraître gêné.

« Je ne l'ai pas enlevé... C'était plus une sorte de journée oncle-neveu. »

Lukas soupira et regarda le garçon endormi sur le canapé. Ils avaient eu cette conversation plusieurs fois mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à adopter. Sa carrière lui prenait tellement de temps et il ne voulait pas être absent de la vie de son fils hypothétique. Il se pinça les lèvres avant de prendre la parole.

« On pourrait adopter un chien à la place. »

Il regretta immédiatement ces mots. Le sourire gigantesque de Matthias était plus effrayant que jamais.

Sa vie allait devenir tellement compliquée


	9. Suède x Finlande

Berwald regarda d'un air impuissant son mari Tino, les bras croisés sur la table et sa tête posée par-dessus, pleurer. Il n'était pas le meilleur pour communiquer, il avait toujours cette mauvaise habitude de se pincer le bras quand il sentait qu'il était en train de rêver. Après tout, comment est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui, qui pouvait à peine parler, avait pu être assez chanceux pour épouser _Tino_ _Väinämöinen_. Il était le mari parfait : gentil, généreux, joyeux. _Toujours_ joyeux. Berwald se sentait si impuissant qu'il se demanda s'il allait lui aussi se mettre à pleurer. Un Tino qui ne souriait pas voulait dire qu'il avait des ennuis, mais un Tino qui pleurait était un concept étranger pour lui. Il était sur le point de mettre une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son mari, mais ce dernier se leva soudainement.

Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. C'était adorable.

Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas le dire à voix haute.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Ils ne devraient pas avoir le droit de nous prendre Peter, c'est  _notre_ fils ! » Aussitôt qu'il prononça ces mots, de nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. « Est-ce que je suis un mauvais père ? Est-ce que je ne lui laisse pas assez de liberté ? » Et il se rassit, pleurant dans ses bras croisés. Cette fois-ci Berwald posa une main sur son dos. Cependant il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Tino se relève de nouveau (n'était-il pas malade à force ?), un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Tu as raison. » Déclara-t-il. « Je ne peux pas l'enfermer pour toujours. » Il acquiesça pour lui-même avant de prendre la main de Berwald dans la sienne. « Merci. » Dit-il, lui souriant. Ses joues étaient mouillées et il était plus adorable que jamais.

Ils furent interrompus par Peter qui entra dans la cuisine. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les yeux rouges de Tino.

« C'est juste un voyage scolaire de deux jours, je ne pars pas pour toujours. » Soupira-t-il. « On peut y aller maintenant ? Je ne veux pas être en retard. »

Tino acquiesça et se leva, prenant le sac à dos de Peter dans sa main et laissa le garçon prendre le sac qui contenait ses vêtements.

« Tu promets que tu ne pleureras pas ? » Demanda Peter.

« Bien sûr. »

Mais ses yeux rouges le trahissaient. Mais tous les parents étaient inquiets quand leur bébé partait pour la première fois, pas vrai ?

Oui.

Il refusait qu'on dise qu'il exagérait.


	10. Ladonia x Kugelmugel

Cette réunion était étrange. Ladonia soupira avant de se redresser sur sa chaise lorsqu'il croisa le regard noir de Wy. Il n'y avait que des micronations ici, tous les autres pays étaient interdits d'accès – du moins c'est ce qu'ils voulaient croire, en réalité personne n'était au courant de leur réunion. Sealand organisait des papiers pour essayer d'avoir l'air aussi sérieux qu'Allemagne – Ladonia n'était pas stupide, il avait remarqué que ses feuilles étaient soit blanches, soit recouvertes de vulgaires dessins représentants les sourcils d'Angleterre – et souriait à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce. Peut-être qu'il regrettait d'être venu, mais c'était mieux que d'être coincé avec Suède et Finlande en pleine lune de miel.

Ladonia regarda curieusement la porte lorsqu'un visage qu'il ne reconnaissait pas entra, ignorant Sealand et les instructions qu'il écrivait au tableau (comme “Nous sommes des PAYS” ou “Angleterre craint”) pour s'assurer que tout le monde comprenait à quel point leur réunion était importante – il ne comprenait pas en quoi elle l'était. La nouvelle arrivante semblait avoir son âge, elle était mince et ses magnifiques cheveux étaient tressés.

Il put sentir son visage rougir lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il déglutit bruyamment et essaya de respirer normalement quand elle se rapprocha – il était probablement en train d'échouer si on en jugeait par le regard que Monaco lui lançait. Il essaya de sourire – il n'aurait pas dû – quand elle arriva à côté de lui.

« Je peux m’asseoir ici ? » Demanda-t-elle si doucement qu'il fut heureux d'avoir été en train de fixer ses lèvres, au moins il avait pu comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire grâce à leurs mouvements.

Il aurait dû sourire, il aurait dû dire oui, peut-être même qu'il aurait dû lui tirer sa chaise. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. A la place, ses propres lèvres se mirent à bouger sans son consentement.

« Je croyais que les filles préféraient rester entre elles. »

Il ne comprit pas ce qui suivit, mais dès qu'il dit ses mots, il se retrouva allongé au sol, tenant son nez douloureux dans ses mains. Il cligna des yeux lentement, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, lorsqu'il entendit Wy soupirer à côté de lui.

« Tu aurais dû lire les instructions. » Grogna-t-elle, pointant du doigt le tableau. Et effectivement, sous les commentaires stupides à propos d'Angleterre, se trouvait une phrase qu'il n'avait pas remarquée.

“Kugelmugel n'est PAS une fille.”


	11. Grèce x Japon

Japon adorait venir chez Grèce. C'était un endroit magnifique et calme et s'il n'était pas obligé de repartir chez lui, il y resterait pendant des semaines. Bien évidemment la présence de Grèce lui-même faisait partie des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il aimait autant venir. Il était toujours calme et paisible, parfois plus que lui-même, et être avec lui était plus calmant que toutes les activités qu'il avait pu essayé.

Ou du moins c'était habituellement le cas.

Parce qu'à ce moment précis, Japon avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de mourir, soit en explosant soit en suffocant. C'était un sentiment étrange.

Il était actuellement couché dans le jardin de Grèce, essayant de s'endormir – quelque chose d'inhabituel pour lui en plein après-midi, mais une sieste ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal, comme Italie le lui avait appris – et échouant à cette simple tâche étant donné que deux chats étaient assis sur son visage, l'empêchant de respirer. Si cela avait été son seul problème il ne se plaindrait pas. Cependant Grèce dormait à côté de lui et alors qu'habituellement il était calme même dans son sommeil, son corps avait aujourd'hui décidé qu'il rencontrerait celui de Japon. Violemment.

Japon était donc en train de se faire écraser entre les bras de Grèce – vous avez vu ses biceps?! – et son coeur battait si vite qu'il se demandait comment personne ne l'avait entendu (ou comment il n'avait pas encore explosé).

Pour résumer, Japon allait mourir. Il préfèrerait ça à penser à ses potentiels sentiments pour Grèce.

Au moins il mourrait dans un endroit magnifique.


	12. Allemagne x Italie

Quelques mois plutôt, Feliciano et Ludwig avaient emménagé ensemble. Très franchement, la cohabitation était assez difficile pour Ludwig, comme il s'y attendait. Feliciano était feignant et il ne nettoyait jamais après lui. Il avait peur de tout, parfois même de son propre conjoint, et il trouvait toujours un moyen pour ne pas aider.

Cependant il était aussi celui qui cuisinait toujours, Ludwig lui en était reconnaissant, et il était l'une des personnes les plus adorables qu'il ait pu rencontrer. Il était toujours souriant, chantait ou lui faisait des compliments sur tout ce que les gens critiquaient. Feliciano aimait à quel point il était sérieux, honnête et strict. Ils étaient opposés mais se complétaient.

Lorsqu'ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble, ils avaient aussi décidé de partager les tâches ménagères : Feliciano cuisinerait et Ludwig... ferait tout le reste. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il était sincèrement heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec la personne qu'il aimait, même si son visage ne montrait pas son bonheur.

Mais quand Feliciano apporta un énième plat de spaghetti sur la table – le cinquième cette semaine et ce n'était que mercredi – Ludwig pensa qu'il devrait peut-être changer l'attribution des tâches ménagères. Il avait juste besoin de trouver le bon moment pour lui en parler. Ce qui était difficile à faire alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il le servait, il souriait comme s'il était l'homme le plus heureux au monde.

Peut-être qu'avoir des spaghetti pour tous les repas n'était pas si mal...


	13. Turquie x Égypte

« C'est vraiment pas juste.. »

Égypte soupira en entendant Turquie grogner pour la énième fois. Son chef lui avait enfin accordé quelques jours de vacances après des semaines, des _mois_ , et il devait les passer avec un Turquie de mauvaise humeur.

Quel gamin.

Il était épuisé et il ne sentait pas qu'il aurait la force d'écouter quel était le problème cette fois-ci – même s'il se doutait de ce que cela pouvait être... Mais il n'avait bien sûr pas besoin de demander à Turquie pour que ce dernier lui donne une explication. De toute évidence il la lui donnerait même s'il le suppliait de ne pas le faire.

« Cette sale feignasse de Grèce. »

Grèce. Évidemment. Qui d'autre.

Il sentit Turquie s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il décida de l'ignorer et continua de regarder sa série.

« Toujours collé à Japon... »

Il n'allait certainement _pas_ lui répondre, même si son horrible voix l'empêchait d'entendre les voix des acteurs.

« Et il m'a foutu dehors comme si je n'avais pas le droit d'être là. »

Aucun mot ne passerait la barrière de ses lèvres.

« A chaque fois que Japon vient en Europe Grèce le garde pour lui, moi aussi je suis son ami ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas dans pays ? »

Ah. Il avait craqué. Tous ces efforts pour ce résultat.

« Mais... Tu ne seras pas jaloux si j'y vais ? »

Égypte retint son souffle, une main couvrant son visage. Il ne répondit pas, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il avait raison. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne frappa pas Turquie lorsqu'il posa sa tête sur son épaule pour regarder la série avec lui.

Au fond, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.


	14. Hongrie x Belgique

Pour être honnête, lorsque Elisaveta avait proposé à Roderich qu'ils vivent ensemble, il avait sincèrement pensé que ce serait une bonne idée. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, se considérant presque comme membres de la même famille, et il était impossible qu'ils ressentent plus que ça. Pendant leurs années au lycée, la plupart de leurs amis pensaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais ils riaient toujours lorsqu'on leur posait la question.

Donc oui, vivre ensemble semblait être une superbe idée. Ils connaissaient les habitudes de l'autre par coeur, il n'y aurait pas de quiproquo et ils étaient déjà habitués à être ensemble. C'était mieux que de vivre avec un étranger.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il avait pensé. Aller à l'université coûtait cher et partager le loyer avec sa meilleure amie avait été une proposition charmante.

Mais maintenant qu'il était dans leur salon, essayant de réviser ses cours pour un examen, il regrettait tout. Il y avait une chose qu'il ne savait pas à propos d'Elisaveta après tout.

Et c'était à quel point elle était bruyante lorsque sa petite amie et elle... partageaient un moment intime. Pendant qu'il n'avait évidemment nulle part où aller et était forcé de tout écouter.

Il regrettait sincèrement son choix.

* * *

Elisaveta soupira de bonheur, enlaçant Emma. Elles étaient couchées dans son lit, nues, et essayant de reprendre leur respiration. Même si elle était comblée, elle se sentait tout de même un peu gênée après avoir fait ce qu'elle venait de faire avec sa petite amie.

« Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis trop bruyante ? » Demanda soudainement Elisaveta.

« Bruyante ?! » Emma se retourna pour lui faire face. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est bien d'être bruyant. J'aime quand tu es bruyante. »

« Mais... » Hésita-t-elle.

« Je vais te montrer à quel point j'aime quand tu es bruyante. »

« Attends– »

Mais Emma avait déjà ses mains sur ses genoux. La belge écarta les jambes de sa petite-amie et, prenant avantage de sa nudité, décida d'utiliser sa langue.

 _Pardon Roderich_ , pensa Elisaveta en gémissant, _je te jure que je te donnerai tout ce que tu veux pour tes cinq prochains anniversaires._


	15. Monaco x Seychelles

Seychelles avait froid. C'était une sensation vraiment étrange, mais elle ne pouvait pas y remédier. Un frisson remonta le long de son échine et même ses mains tremblaient. Elle était désespérée. Elle voulait pleurer et supplier pour être pardonnée mais il était trop tard. Elle avait été trop fière et elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière maintenant. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle piocha une nouvelle carte, elle recommença à espérer. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait gagner. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Elle garda un visage neutre, se retenant de sourire.

Mais cette lueur d'espoir disparut dès que Monaco lui montra ses propres cartes.

Quinte Flush Royale.

C'était fini. Elle avait perdu. Encore.

« Ton soutien-gorge. »

Seychelles rougit soudainement. C'était son dernier vêtement avec sa culotte et elle était obligée d'obéir. Elle détourna le regard, refusant de croiser les yeux victorieux de sa petite-amie.

 _Plus de strip poker après aujourd'hui_ , se jura-t-elle, fusillant du regard Monaco qui était toujours entièrement habillée.


	16. Bulgarie x Roumanie

« Oh mon Dieu. »

Boris était en train de paniquer. Il pouvait son cœur battre la chamade, sa tête tournait et son corps tout entier tremblait. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait se tenir debout étant donné qu'il n'avait plus de force dans les jambes.

Il paniquait _vraiment_.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter, s'il te plaît ? »

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui. Il se retourna et fixa son ami ses yeux s'écarquillant quand il fit un pas en avant.

« Ce n'est même pas quelque chose de nouveau, tu sais que je suis un vampire depuis deux ans. »

Effectivement. Mais quand même.

« Il y a une différence entre être au courant et être impliqué dans... dans... tes _activités_. »

Vladimir leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ça ne va pas te _tuer_. » Boris eut un mouvement de recul en entendant ces mots. « Ce sera comme si tu avais donné ton sang. Je ne prendrai grand chose. » Jura-t-il. Il pouvait se retenir de boire pendant des mois, mais il avait atteint sa limite. Habituellement il sortait pour trouver quelqu'un tellement bourré qu'il ne se rendrait pas compte d'où venait une quelconque douleur due à une morsure étrange ou des vertiges. Et l'excuse d'une grosse gueule de bois était souvent suffisante.

Mais maintenant que son ami, non, son petit-ami, la personne à qui il tenait le plus, était au courant, c'était toujours gênant quand il revenait en plein milieu de la nuit avec des tâches de sang sur ses vêtements et portant le parfum d'un inconnu.

Alors aujourd'hui il avait décidé de demander à son partenaire de... le nourrir. Mais il le regrettait un peu maintenant, pensa-t-il en le regardant essayer de respirer normalement.

« Ok. Je vais le faire. »

« Vraiment ? »

Boris acquiesça, refusant toujours de croiser son regard. C'était inattendu mais maintenant qu'il avait accepté il ferait mieux de se dépêcher avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Vladimir attrapa la main de Boris et même si elle tremblait encore, il ne recula pas.

« Je vais te mordre l'avant-bras, d'accord. »

Boris acquiesça de nouveau. Vladimir s'approcha de lui lentement, bougeant son bras pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

« Est-ce que... » Commença Boris en hésitant. « Est-ce que ça va être douloureux ? Ou agréable comme dans les romans ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Vladimir. Et il plongea ses dents dans la chaire du bulgare avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre sa réponse.

Boris laissa échapper un cri avant de s'évanouir.

Pas si agréable que ça.


	17. Corée du Sud x Hong Kong

Hong Kong essaya de se retenir de gémir lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Corée sur son torse. Il était bien plus sensible qu'habituellement étant donné que personne ne l'avait touché depuis des semaines. Même si leurs pays étaient proches, trouver un moment pour eux n'était pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraissait. Entre les affaires de leurs pays, la politique, toutes les merdes internationales... Plus l'humanité évoluait, plus il y avait d'ennuis.

Mais maintenant qu'ils pouvaient enfin se voir, se sentir, Hong Kong pensa que ça valait la peine d'attendre. Il avait l'impression d'être bien plus sensible et juste le fait de savoir que Corée était là, au-dessus de lui et à moitié nu suffisait à le faire frissonner.

Il soupira lorsque les mains de Corée descendirent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il lui enlève enfin son pantalon, le laissant en sous-vêtements. Il embrassa ses cuisses et les effleura avant de passer ses mains sous lui, attrapant ses fesses et... il les serra.

Puis il les serra de nouveau.

Et encore une fois.

Ne passait-il pas trop de temps sur cette partie ? Dès que cette pensée traversa son esprit, Hong Kong se rendit compte de ce que cela signifiait.

« S'il te plaît, ne dis rien. » Supplia-t-il en ouvrant ses yeux pour regarder Corée.

« Elles viennent de Corée. » Chuchota-t-il, ignorant le grognement ennuyé de Hong Kong.

Bon, il n'était plus d'humeur...


	18. Islande x Lettonie

Islande ferma la porte doucement derrière lui avant de marcher rapidement vers le placard dans la pièce. Il l'ouvrit, se retenant de sursauter lorsqu'une exclamation surprise en sortit. Il fixa un Lettonie tremblant qui s'y trouvait dedans, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Lâcha-t-il. Lettonie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Islande leva une de ses mains, lui faisant signe de ne pas parler. Il pouvait entendre des pas dehors et la nation dans le placard était le dernier de ses soucis. Sans un mot, il entra dans le placard, ignorant les tremblements de Lettonie. Il ferma la porte et remarqua que l'intérieur était plus petit que ce qu'il pensait. Lettonie prenait plus de la moitié de l'espace et Islande ne pouvait pas rester debout. Il devait se pencher et il était sûr que dans moins de dix minutes il allait le regretter.

« Laisse-moi juste– » Il commença à bouger pour trouver une position plus confortable.

« D-D-D'accord. »

Islande se sentit mal lorsque Lettonie entoura ses jambes de ses bras pour prendre moins d'espace. Cette position devait être vraiment inconfortable.

« Attends, je vais... » Il s'assit face à lui et ils bougèrent un peu plus et–

Soudainement, Lettonie se retrouvait à moitié assis sur ses jambes. C'était effectivement une position plus confortable, mais peut-être pas très appropriée. Islande laissa couler, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait rester ici des heures, juste le temps que Norvège arrête de l'embêter.

« Est-ce que ce n'est p-pas... g-gênant ? » Demanda Lettonie.

« Il suffit de ne pas rendre ça gênant. »

« D-D'accord. P-Parce que j-j'ai des sentiments p-pour toi depuis q-quelques années. M-Mais faisons c-c-comme si de rien n'était. »

Ah oui. Lettonie et sa mauvaise habitude d'être trop honnête. Il s'en souvenait.

Bon, maintenant c'était vraiment gênant. Ça plus le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir à cause de cette confession soudaine faisaient qu'il avait l'impression que le placard était encore plus petit. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas bouger.

« On dérange ? »

Islande sursauta. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que quelqu'un avait ouvert le placard. Sur ses jambes, il pouvait sentir que Lettonie avait arrêté de trembler. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son visage et put voir qu'il avait perdu toutes couleurs, ce qui était normal quand il était celui que Russie fixait avec ce sourire dérangeant.

Il déglutit silencieusement lorsqu'il vit Norvège hausser les sourcils curieusement. Il allait devoir répondre à tellement de questions...


	19. Sealand x Wy

Sealand déglutit discrètement, n'osant pas croiser le regard d'Australie. Il était assis de l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine et le fixait depuis _dix minutes_. Ou est-ce qu'il le fusillait du regard ? Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le dire avec certitude, il n'avait pas le courage de vérifier.

Il était venu parce que Wy l'avait invité comme ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire ces derniers temps, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à être accueilli ainsi. Wy et lui avaient commencé à sortir ensemble quelques mois plus tôt (rien que d'y penser lui donner envie de hurler, c'était si _irréel_ ), c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle son frère était aussi hostile.

Mais tout de même, il s'était attendu à des dizaines de questions ou même des menaces ! Tout aurait été mieux que ce silence... Et Wy qui lui avait demandé de rester ici pendant qu'elle finissait de se préparer, il aurait préféré rester dehors.

Il laissa presque échapper un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, interrompant les regards menaçants de son frère.

« On y va ? » Dit-elle simplement avant de se tourner vers Australie. « Je serai rentrée pour dîner alors attends-moi. »

Le visage du plus vieux _s'illumina_ littéralement et il tapota la tête de Wy en faisant attention à ne pas la décoiffer.

« Ok, amusez-vous bien ! C'était sympa de te rencontrer, Sealand. » Dit-il en souriant.

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, il reprit sa respiration qu'il retenait inconsciemment.

« Je pense qu'il t'aime bien. » Lui dit Wy.

Génial. Il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir comment était Australie quand il n'aimait pas quelqu'un.


	20. Lituanie x Pologne

Feliks agissait étrangement depuis un moment. Lorsqu'il était rentré du travail, il s'était précipité dans la douche et y était resté une heure entière avant de redescendre, les vêtements de Toris sur le dos, s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il avait ensuite allumé la télévision, s'était couché, avait mis un de ses pieds sur l'épaule de Toris et...

Rien.

Cela faisait presque une heure maintenant et Feliks n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, ce qui était une première pour lui. Toris savait qu'il ne parlerait pas même s'il le lui demandait, pas dans cet état, et vu la façon dont le polonais fronçait les sourcils il ne voulait probablement pas qu'on lui demande.

Alors il attendit et quelques minutes plus tard, Feliks soupira. Il détourna son regard de la télévision et sembla réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. A la place, il soupira de nouveau.

« Toris. » Dit-il finalement. « Est-ce que tu penses que je suis, genre, chiant ? »

Toris fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » C'était inattendu. Il savait que Feliks n'était pas toujours aussi confiant, mais il n'avait jamais questionné la façon dont son petit-ami le voyait.

« Je me suis battu avec Gilbert au travail. » _Encore_ , pensa Toris. « Et il a dit que j'étais genre, tellement chiant que tu ne pouvais plus me supporter mais que tu étais trop gentil pour me dire la vérité. »

« Feliks. » Dit-il, souriant et rassuré que ce n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'il l'avait imaginé.

« Je veux dire, je sais que je suis genre... » Il sembla chercher ses mots. « unique ! Mais je ne suis pas aussi bête que Gilbert, au moins ! C'est lui qui est totalement chiant, même son propre frère lui hurle dessus ! » Il fronça les sourcils et se calma un peu. « Mais si je suis chiant tu devras me le dire ok ? » Marmonna-t-il timidement.

« Feliks. » L'interrompit Toris. « Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé d'emménager avec moi si je ne pouvais pas te supporter. Et je t'aime comme tu es, ta personnalité est ce que je préfère chez toi. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil au visage rougissant de Feliks avant d'ajouter : « Ça et ton visage magnifique, évidemment. » Il tourna sa tête pour embrasser la cheville de Feliks qui était toujours sur son épaule. Son amant cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu es niais. » Dit-il, mais ils savaient tous les deux ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Je t'aime aussi._


	21. Grèce Antique x Égypte Antique

« Stop ! »

Grèce Antique sursaute et lâcha le chat qu'elle tenait, le regardant tristement s'enfuir en courant. Elle se retourna pour faire face à une Grèce Antique qui semblait énervée.

« Alors c'était _toi_ qui faisais passer des chats dans mon pays. »

« Mais tu les aimes toi aussi, non ? »

« Ce n'est pas l'important ! J'en ai déjà trop ! »

« Mais regarde comme ils sont mignons. » Elle prit un des chats qui se frottaient contre ses jambes et le tint devant son visage. « Ils veulent juste être tes amis. »

Grèce Antique fit un pas en arrière lorsque le chat la fixa.

C'est vrai qu'il était mignon quand on le regardait de plus près...

« Miaou. » Chuchota Égypte Antique, imitant un miaulement quand le chat bailla.

Adorable.

« … C'est la dernière fois. »

« Tu ne le regretteras pas ! » S'exclama Égypte Antique. Elle embrasse Grèce Antique pour la remercier. « Tu es la meilleure. » Dit-elle, souriant lorsqu'elle vit le rougissement que l'autre essayait de cacher en fronçant les sourcils.


	22. Rome x Germanie

Germanie soupira lorsque Rome revint avec sa joue droite rouge et légèrement gonflée. C'était sa routine depuis deux semaines, pensa-t-il au même moment où il décida d'ignorer les plaintes de l'autre homme.

« Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est de ta faute. » Dit-il, l'interrompant.

« Peut-être que c'est vrai... Mais c'est aussi de ta faute. » Marmonna Rome. « C'est toi qui m'as dit que tu ne considérerais pas une relation avec moi si je continuais de voir d'autres femmes. Alors j'ai essayé de m'éloigner et... » Il fit la moue lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. « Je fais ça pour toi, je ne mérite pas au moins une récompense ? »

Rome rentra chez lui avec sa joue gauche aussi rouge que sa joue droite, ne remarquant pas que le froncement de sourcils de Germanie s'était adouci pendant sa visite.


	23. Hutt River x Molossia

Hutt River chantonnait doucement en remplissant l'arrosoir. Le soleil tapait fort et il faisait chaud, mais il préférait rester là plutôt que de repartir à l'intérieur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Molossia qui était accroupi, arrachant des mauvaises herbes en souriant. C'était une vision à laquelle il était désormais habitué, mais savoir qu'il était le seul à voir ce côté de Molossia le rendait toujours heureux.

Il était tellement concentré sur son ami qu'il oublia d'éteindre l'eau, arrosant malencontreusement ses chaussures.

« Oups. »

« Connard. » Répondit Molossia qui sembla soudainement se souvenir de lui et se remit à froncer les sourcils.

Bon, la façon dont il essayait encore de cacher ses véritables sentiments même si Hutt River le connaissait bien était aussi... adorable.


	24. Australie x Nouvelle-Zélande

Nouvelle-Zélande était épuisé. Rendre visite à Australie avait été la pire décision de sa vie. Il lui avait couru après pendant quatre jours d'affilés, se réveillant avant que le soleil soit levé et allant se coucher bien trop tard pour que ce soit raisonnable. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux se fermer d'eux-mêmes pendant qu'il acquiesçait sans vraiment écouter ce que disait l'autre.

Australie était juste si... _extrême_. Nouvelle-Zélande avait pensé qu'il pourrait se reposer, mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il était en fait plus reposé lorsqu'il travaillait.

« Ça va ? »

Nouvelle-Zélande sursauta lorsque le visage d'Australie apparut dans son champ de vision. Il lui sourit.

« Ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il.

Australie sembla penser à leur prochaine activité (Nouvelle-Zélande déglutit discrètement lorsque qu'il fixa sa planche de surf) avant de répondre.

« Hm, je veux juste dormir pour l'instant. Je suis un peu fatigué, tu vois. »

Oui, il voyait.

Et cette réponse le remplit d'une joie si intense qu'il n'attendit même pas avant de s'endormir sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il ferait mieux de profiter d'une sieste rapide avant que l'autre décide qu'il était l'heure d'aller à la plage.


	25. Autriche x Suisse

Roderich s'assit à côté de Vash et hésita à prendre sa main. Il vit l'expression mertrière sur son visage et décida de ne pas le faire. Il était sûr que s'il essayait d'entrelacer leurs doigts son amant – mari, s'autorisa-t-il à pense joyeusement – les lui casseraient. Il regarda plutôt la pièce vide dans laquelle ils étaient.

Tout le monde avait oublié leur mariage.

Roderich n'avait pas vérifié s'il y avait un événement particulier ce jour, mais c'était assez impressionnant de voir que personne n'était venu. Il avaient été discret avec leur relation et encore plus durant les préparatifs de leur mariage, mais ce n'était pas une excute pour... juste les oublier.

Vash se leva soudainement et il sursauta.

« Rentrons. Je ne veux pas rester ici. »

« Attends. » Roderich attrapa sa main. Il se moquait de finir à l'hôpital, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit triste.

« Je ne veux pas rester ici. » Dit Vash rapidement.

« ... » La raison était évidente. « Alors rentrons chez _nous_. » Répondit-il et sourit lorsqu'il remarqua que Vash fut celui qui entrelaça leurs doigts, le haut de ses oreilles complètement rouge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais oublié ce chapitre alors que j'aime trop ce couple... Bon, à partir de maintenant j'accepte les demandes !


	26. Bonus : Amérique x Japon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ma première demande a été de l'Ameripan, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, j'espère que je n'ai pas trop raté :)

Kiku regarda Alfred courir dans la maison, cherchant les décorations de Noël, détruisant presque les placards à chaque fois qu'il les ouvrait et les fermait violemment. L'asiatique sursautait sans arrêt, renversant presque son thé chaud sur ses jambes.

C'était le premier jour de décembre à peine et il était déjà épuisé juste en regardant son amant être aussi excité. Tous les ans il courait dans tous les sens en pensant aux décorations, à la nourriture, aux cadeaux... Il trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire, paniquant parfois lorsqu'il pensait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose avant de se rappeler en riant qu'il s'en était déjà occupé dans la journée. Parce que, bien évidemment, cela arrivait principalement dans la nuit, comme si Kiku n'était pas occupé à _dormir_.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si Kiku était étonné. Mais c'était toujours impressionnant de voir qu'Alfred ne perdait pas de son enthousiasme pendant tout le mois. Kiku se demandait toujours s'il resterait comme ça, même plus vieux.

En voyant Alfred revenir dans le salon en criant, excité d'avoir trouvé les guirlandes entremêlées, il espéra qu'il serait toujours avec lui pour le découvrir et voir si son sourire resterait aussi magnifique.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus & havingsomefunhere  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
